


Melted Ice

by curiosityy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosityy/pseuds/curiosityy
Summary: Victor Nikiforov wields the power of Ice within himself and at the tender age of fourteen, his parents are assassinated. His world crumbles and Yakov has to help assemble the pieces back together. Years later, he is now twenty-seven and a famous figure skater and model in the prime time of his success. The media questions his love life and he states that he never felt the feeling of romantic love towards anyone and he’ll never will.Yuuri Katsuki wields a rare form of Healing magic and he almost dies at a young age from the power. Now, twenty-four, Yuuri desires to become a talented figure skater like his childhood idol. Yuuri is one of Victor’s numerous fans and when he hears his idol is coming to Tokyo for a championship, he goes in hope to get his autograph and hopefully tons of pictures.Victor is attacked and harmed during the meetup and Yuuri does something unthinkable and life-threatening. What he doesn't expect is for the person he admired the most to abruptly force himself into his life.





	1. Origin: Victor Nikiforov

“Victor! Show us your magic again!” A girl with a snaggletooth begged.

A group of children gathered around the boy with long silver hair and watched with wonder as he manipulated the sheets of snow around them into snowmen. He smiled with pride and twirled his finger in the air to make a snow fly around his audience, they gasped and cheered him on, some of them tried to reach out for the snow dancing around them. The boy brought his hands together and all the snow fell back onto the ground in neat sheets, he bowed and blew kisses when the children clapped.

“I had fun with you today, but I must hurry home. Mama is expecting me.” Victor said, the children all frowned and grumbled complaints. He smiled and ruffled one of the boy’s messy brown hair as the other hand rested on another child’s shoulder. “I promise to come back!”

The children bid their goodbyes and went back to playing in the snow. Victor crouched to the ground and organized his duffle bag, he carried the items he needed for when he went skating with Yakov at the skating rink. He often left his dirty clothes in the locker there, despite Yakov’s complaints. His bag was filled with dirty clothes that his skates barely fit.

“Excuse me, Mister?” Victor looked over his shoulder to see a young girl with blonde pigtails. Her hands were fiddling with coat and she kept her eyes down at the ground with a light shade of pink across her cheeks. Her clothes were worn but her red scarf was dirty and had holes in different shapes in sizes. Victor got on his knees in front of her to make eye contact, her eyes were a brilliant green. A pretty girl.

“Hello! Please call me Victor.”

“Uh, Mister Victor, my name is Annabelle Freilworth. I watch you with my friends and I’m not as good as you, no one believes in me, but do you think my magic will become strong like yours?” Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands shook with anticipation.

“Of course, Annabelle.” Victor closed his eyes and imagined the bright red roses that were always braided in his mother’s hair and the bouquet of white roses that he received for winning figure skating competitions. He opened his eyes and brought his fingers together, ice flowed through his fingertips to assemble a pretty rose. “I believe in you. You will have my support.”

Her brilliant eyes widened with unshed tears and her hands trembled. Victor’s long silver hair fell over his left shoulder, a bright smile on his face as he held the flower. His creation glistened under the late afternoon sun and the snow surrounding them sparkled. She took it with her hands trembling worse than before, she smiled down at the flower and traced the delicate flowers with her shaky fingertips. She looked up to say thank you for the lovely present but the silver-haired was already gone, the only thing left was his footprints imprinted in the snow.

 

His breath appeared in the cold air of Russia as long silver strands whipped in his face, the duffle bag hit his side as he sprinted. Long steady streams of tears ran down his cheeks as he tightly held his phone up to his ear. His fingertips the lightest shade of blue.

His mother’s voice rung in his ears like bell chimes, her usual calm voice spoke low with urgency. Noises of loud demanding voices filled the background, she informed him that she was going to be gone for a few seconds, but those seconds felt like hours and her absence on the other line only made his heart pound faster.

Heavy breathing, then her voice. "I love you, Victor. I love you so much. Don’t come to the house, please! I don't let them catch you.”

“Mama, I’m coming! I called Yakov and he’s coming, please hold on.” Victor choked, a light sob falling from his lips.

“I’m proud to call you, my son. I love you. You are the brightest star in my night sky.” The line cuts off and the only noise left is the empty beeps. He could barely control his breathing, but he didn’t seize up his running. His feet move faster and he doesn’t stop when he sees his house in the distance. From what he can see, the manor lights are turned on and the driveway is empty. The only difference is how wide the front door is opened.

"Mama! Papa!" He shouted, running straight through the open doors. His heart stopped, the furniture in the living room was scattered across the room and small bullet holes decorated the cream walls. In the dark corners of the room, was a few corpses on the ground bleeding out on the wood floors. He runs up the stairs and turns left straight to his parent’s bedroom.

His opens the door and his world crumble. He collapses to his knees and lets out an inhuman cry, the corpses of his parents lay on the white carpet. Empty stares focused on the ceiling.

He crawls over to them, a hand covering his mouth to keep in the wave of sickness. In the middle of his father’s forehead was a bullet that oozed a puddle of blood. His mother’s eyes were wide, Victor imagined the fear that was within her blue eyes before she passed. Her hand was open with the phone lying in her palm. A gag escaped Victor’s throat, he swallowed back the contents coming up from his stomach and let out a broken sob.

Across the room was his phone abandoned on the floor. The screen was lit and two lonely messages awaited, unanswered.

> **Mama:** Victor, this is Papa. Don’t come home, Victor. Go find Yakov. I’ll never forgive myself if they found you too.
> 
> **Mama:** I love you so much, my star. Never forget me.

Victor went to lay in between his parents and let himself cry and scream until his throat was raw. Blood stained his clothes and his silver hair, but he pretended not to notice the sick warmth and metallic smell. His body began to feel heavy with exhaustion after and his eyes were struggling to stay open. Before he could close his eyes, the sound of voices could be heard from downstairs. _Don’t let them catch you!_ His mother’s voice echoed in his mind.

As much as he wanted to run, Victor couldn’t bring himself to leave his parents behind.

The voices got closer until tall men in black suits came in with heavy guns in their hands. Victor closed his eyes and stilled his breathing, in his darkness the heavy thuds of their footsteps could be heard until they stopped.

“We just sent Eric to get the little fucker, but he’s already here.” A deep voice said.

“Neither of us killed him. The boy must’ve committed suicide.” Another voice, a bit higher.

“Well, that doesn’t matter now, as long as the Nikiforov’s came to an end. We’ll get the money we deserve for our work.” A woman’s voice.

Victor shook with anger, a million thoughts flew in his head. How could they treat him and his family as if they’re vermin? What did his mother and father do to deserve this fate? This all could’ve been prevented if he wasn’t playing with the children. It’s all his fault.

“Don’t talk about them like that,” Victor muttered. He opened his eyes and sat up, Victor only gave them each a glance before focusing on his hands. They looked shocked and immediately held up their guns to the teenager as if he was a threat to them.  
“What the hell? He’s not dead!” The woman exclaimed. She was a fair young woman with curves and long curly hair that bounced whenever she moved

“Makes sense. There are no wounds on his body.” The deep voice was an older man with gray receding hair and a sharp beard, there was a black eye patch over his left eye.

“Shit, this is Peter’s job. I can’t kill a fucking child.”

“Don’t be a pussy!” The woman sneered, she brought her gun to Victor’s head. He didn’t blink once when the metal of the gun touched his head, but his hands began to shook. She looked down at teenager with an eyebrow raised. “He’s not fighting back, so why not kill him now?”

“That’s Peter’s job, if he doesn’t get the kid then Boss won’t pay him and he needs the money for his children.” The other man implored.

The old man rolled his eye. “Quit this fucking banter. Just kill the fucking kid and we’ll be on our way.”

The woman grabbed Victor’s chin and forced him to look her in the eye. “It’s a shame, you’re such a pretty little thing.”

“Why’d you kill them?” He whispered, so quietly that she almost missed it.

A malicious smile spread across her lips. “They were good for nothing and you’re just like them! Nothing but a weakling. A poor excuse of a son. I’ll be kind enough to reunite with your parents.”

That night, the boy with silver hair felt something cruel snap inside him. He made eye contact with the woman and she felt her heart freeze, Victor’s glare was piercing. He pushed her back and let his magic flow from his hands, the guns froze within seconds and ice covered the carpet. The men froze all the way up to their necks before they could flee and the woman was frozen to the ground.

“Holy shit! I can’t feel my body.”

“I can’t die here!” She cried.

“Shit!” The old man noticed his companions skin turning blue and turned to face the young man. “Listen, kid, we are going to die if you don’t melt this ice off.”

Victor stood tall and chuckled darkly, his beautiful eyes empty with depravity. The criminal's eyes widened in horror. He spoke lowly. “The fire in hell will _surely_ warm you up.”

He walked out of the room and down the hall, the screams of their pain only blended to white noise. Victor went down the stairs and sat on the last step and let his tears flow, he buried his face into his knees and wailed. His lanky frame quivered as sobs wracked his body.

“Vitya! Thank goodness!” He looked up and there was Yakov, his face was flushed red and he panted. Victor didn’t bother speaking, he shook his head, and within seconds warm arms enveloped him into a tight embrace. He buried his face in Yakov’s coat and gripped the material with an unforgiving grip. Yakov closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his student’s hair.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, placing a light kiss on his forehead. He heard noises from the incoming police officers as they scoped out his precious home for corpses, trying to understand what happened.

Victor pretended that the police weren’t there, he imagined his home warm and alive with the scent of vanilla and strawberries. In the living room, his mother would sit on the couch humming a song as his father would be flipping pages in his worn novels. Victor would be sitting on the floor as the kind elderly servant would be brushing his hair and compliment his silver strands, other servants would be cleaning the other rooms.

His home would be warm and alive but now it’s devoid of life and warmth.

“I’m carrying you to my car, Vitya. It’s warmer there.” Victor didn’t fight Yakov as his body was lifted off the step and taken outside to where his coach’s car awaited. The old man grumbled something about him being too light for a boy his age, he tightened his arms around Yakov’s neck in response.

Yakov managed to open the door and placed his student in the passenger seat, Victor leaned against the window with his eyes closed and heard the sounds of the car opening and closing. In a few moments, Yakov’s hands found their way back onto Victor, and he relished in the gentle strokes of his coach.

“The Nikiforov household was attacked. Only the son survived. I’m just a family friend.” Yakov spoke in a low voice, presumably to a police officer.

“It was in self-defense. How would you feel if someone held a gun to your head? Third-degree frostbite? High chances of amputation? Well, they had it coming. Those criminals kill families wielding magic, you or I could’ve been next. He’s under my care now. You have a good night too.” Yakov rolled his window up and pulled out of the driveway of the Nikiforov manor.

Victor watched the dark streets of his neighborhood pass by, the dim lights of streetlights were on and people were walking in the dark in groups or alone. The front lights provided light in the dark night of Russia sky, he spotted a group of children and there was Annabelle showing off her ice rose to a group of young children.

“It’s all my fault,” Victor said. “I spent time with the children at the park, if I went straight home then this all could’ve been avoided. They would still be alive.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Vitya. You would be dead too. Those criminals filled the house with a gas that weakens magic abilities, your parents and servants were powerless. I’m surprised you managed to freeze them like that.” Yakov sighed and glanced from the empty road to his student. “I hate to say this but that could’ve been anyone’s family tonight. Stronger magic abilities have been manifesting and people are jealous.

“My parents didn’t ask to be strong! It’s not fair.” Tears found their way down Victor’s face down once more, but he kept in his loud cries to a minimum, only shaky wet breaths and quiet sniffles came out. His voice barely came out as a whisper. “Why did it have to be them?”

Yakov answered, a grim look on his face. “I don’t know, Victor. I truly don’t know.”


	2. Leave the Past Behind

The sound of blades gliding and landing on the ice echoed in the spacious building, artificial light bounced off the ice, showing the thin lines decorating the ice in swirls. Each swirl telling a different story but this time it was telling an old tale. Within the rink, there was a narrator, moving in beat with the sound of classical music filling in his ears. Absorbed with the time and rhythm, he doesn’t hear the sound of the door opening and closing. A man with dark hair stood tall on the ice, his chest heaving as he posed at the end of the routine. One of his hands reaching out towards one of the empty benches.

Loud claps and cheers startled him and almost caused him to slip and fall. He tugged out his earphones and smiled at his audience, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Victor Nikiforov’s routine again?” A young woman with auburn hair questioned with a smile.

“You know Victor is his god, Yuuko.” His closest friend chuckled. “Come on, Yuuri! The children are here!”

“Oh, sorry! I lost track of time.”

Yuuri hurried off the rink and slipped off his skates and changed into his worn sneakers. Phichit grabbed his duffle bag and headed toward the entrance, “I’ll be waiting.” He said.

“Did I hold up your class?” Yuuri questioned, looking over all the young girls in azure frilly tutus and giving them a small wave.

“Only by ten minutes,” Yuuko said. 

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck and apologized, but the girls didn’t appear upset, they were all smiles and excited to see the young man.

“You were so cool, Katuski-san!” A little girl with thick-rimmed glasses exclaimed. “I hope to be like you when I’m older!”

“Can you be our teacher instead of Sensei Yuuko?” Another girl asked. 

Yuuko gasped and covered her heart. “Mayami, how could you say that?! Do you all think this way?”

They all nodded in agreement and went over to Yuuri. He tried to answer their questions, but all the girls were speaking at the same time and over one another. It became clamorous and Yuuri couldn’t make out but a few words, it made him pleased to see their youthful eyes full of eagerness due to his presence.

“Alright, gremlins! Katsuki-san has work to be doing!” Yuuri glanced over at Yuuko and she gave him a thumbs up.

“Ah, yes I have chores to attend to at home, but I’ll promise to teach all of you another day!”

“Okay, girlies, say goodbye to Katsuki-san and then put on your skates.”

They all said goodbye and spoke about Yuuri in quiet voices, a few of them looking back the young skater, as they went in the direction of the locker rooms.

Yuuko grinned and nudged Yuuri’s shoulder. “You really inspire those girls, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

“You better go, Phichit waits for no one.”

“Right! Call me later!”

Yuuri hurried to the entrance and surprisingly Phichit was still there waiting for him. He was sitting on the bench outside the building, the duffle bags were beside him as he read something on his phone. He pushed open the door, but it didn’t faze Phichit.

“Sorry for taking so long, Phichit.” 

He expected some snappy remark but instead, Phichit’s phone was abruptly shoved into his vision as Phichit waved it around.

“I can’t read it clearly, you’re waving it around too much!” Yuuri protested, he resorted to grabbing the phone out of Phichit’s hand. He squinted at the blurry words until his hazel eyes widened and began reading it out loud. “Victor Nikiforov is coming to Japan for the Tokyo Championship. He plans to meet fans at the Setsuna building at nine am!”

“We have to go, Yuuri! You can get his autograph and take pictures.”

“I-I can’t go, Phichit,” Yuuri muttered, handing the phone back to his friend.

“Who are you and what have you done to Yuuri?” He inquired, grabbing onto his shoulders and examining him closely.

“Phichit, I’m being serious. I’ve met him before when I made myself look like a fool out on the ice.” Yuuri has spent most of his life admiring Victor Nikiforov, he desired to become as great as him on the ice. He was lucky enough to meet his longtime idol at the last Grand Prix Final, but he made himself look like an amateur on the rink. He knew he disappointed many people that day, but he won’t forget the look of pity in his gleaming eyes. “I wanted him to see me as his equal but he just sees me as pathetic.”

“I’ll never talk to you again if you don’t go!” Phichit deadpanned. Yuuri frowned and Phichit wrapped his arms around his close friend, pulling him close. “I’m just kidding, but come on, this is Victor Nikiforov and I doubt that he remembered something like that.”

“Maybe, but I don’t know. It was humiliating.” Around the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri wasn’t in a good mental state. His family dog just died and he was being harassed from others because he was an omega and ice skating was for alphas. Screwing up his routine only proved that he was another worthless omega who’s only meant for staying home and raising children.

Phichit leaned against his shoulder and tapped the tip of his nose. “You gotta make like a tree and leave the past behind, it doesn’t matter now.” He smirked. “Besides I know you’ll sulk in your room if you don’t go!”

Phichit has been Yuuri’s friend for the longest time and he knows that his close friend tends to become hesitant over anything that requires thinking. Yuuri would get worked up over something small and end up not going with it, then he would spend the following three to four days in regret. It happened multiple times. He knew that if he didn’t go to Tokyo to meet Victor then he would spend the next few months in regret.

“You’re right,” Yuuri took a deep breath and released. “I’ll leave my past behind and focus on the future!”

“Of course, I’m right. I can’t remember a time I was been wrong.” Phichit exclaimed.

Yuuri let out a deep sigh as he eased himself in the hot water, it was gradually becoming frigid in Hasetsu and that meant the hot springs were busier than during the spring and summer. He enjoyed the cold weather, when he was younger he would curl up by the heater with Vicchan sleeping across his legs and sip on his scorching hot chocolate.

He’s snapped out of his nostalgic dream by a wet hand caressing his back, Yuuri jolted as Phichit stepped into the hot springs, an amused smile on his face. He relaxes when he sees it’s not a perverted old man but Phichit, he brings up his phone and snapped a picture of Yuuri.

“Don’t whine!” Phichit scolded before Yuuri could protest against the photo. “I’m just sending this to Ciao Ciao, he misses you!”

“As long as it’s not going on Instagram.”

The two of them took a couple more photos before sending them off, Phichit splashed water as they laughed over old memories they shared in the past. Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed and sides burned from all the laughter, he treasured moments like these with Phichit. He would come to Japan and stay with him until he had to go back to Thailand for the figure skating competitions.

Yuuri leaned back against the wall and Phichit laid his head on his shoulder. The water moved in little ripples from their legs kicking in the water, thudding sounds of footsteps came from the hallway until brown hair with bleach tips made an appearance.

“Hey, Mari!” Phichit greeted with a wave. Mari nodded in response and leaned against the wall, a broom in her hand.

“Mom says you two should get out soon, it’s Saturday and it’s almost senior hour.” She smiled, her gaze focused on her little brother. “Plus, the katsudon mom made is getting cold.”

Yuuri nearly trips in the hot springs at the mention of katsudon, water splashing everywhere as he stepped through the springs. Mari laughed and walked back around the corner into the house, leaving them alone again. Phichit trudged through the water and wrapped a robe around his drenched body and slipped on his hamster slippers, he laughed when he saw Yuuri wearing a Victor Nikiforov robe and brown poodle slippers.

“Don’t laugh at me! They’re warm and comfortable.”

“I bought us tickets to Tokyo! We catch the train tomorrow and split the costs of a hotel.”

“You’re too sweet!”

“Anything to help the Nikiforov-Katsuki marriage come to life.” Phichit laughed as Yuuri bumped him with his shoulder.

Yuuri’s cheeks bloomed. “Shut up!”

“Promise to make me your best man!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! You guys seriously don't know how much your kudos and comments make my day! *virtual hugs and kisses for everyone* I feel like I'm doing something right when I read them. I am a sophomore in high school, so I can't promise that chapters will be coming out weekly, but I will try my best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> note: I do not have a beta reader! Please feel free to point out any errors. Thank you!


	3. The Meetup

Hot water pelted down in his back in heavy drops, a deep sigh is released from his mouth. He rotated his neck and let the water relax his sore muscles, the stress from these last few months fell down his body in streams and swirled down the drain. He squeezed a copious amount of shampoo, humming a low tune that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. He sang out loud as he scrubbed his silver hair, the lovely notes were butchered as his voice cracked. A lump in his throat formed in his throat, and his hands became shaky and even though his eyes were closed, they still stung.

His breaths became uneven, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. He crouched to the floor and pinched his skin, whispering assuring words to soothe himself. A banging sound of the door opening in his room, a frightened scream came from his throat as he slips and falls on the wet tiles.

“Don’t open the door like that.” A muffled voice scolded.

“He screams louder than my fans!” Another voice chuckled. The sound of ruffling could be heard from his bedroom along with the creak of his bed.

“The airhead still must be in the shower.” The muffled voice said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

“Yuri, don’t talk poor about Victor. He’s been having a rough week.”

Victor cursed to himself and hurried off the tile floor. He grabbed one of the washcloths wrapped like a sushi and lathered soap on it, Victor scrubbed his skin raw as he focused on his breathing. A bit of soap flew into his eye and as much as it hurt, he was thankful. The last thing he wanted Yakov to see was his swollen eyes from crying. He didn’t want his coach to worry about him, but at the same time, he wanted to tell him about his struggles. His heart ached with homesickness and grief over his parents, but he kept it hidden.

Victor grapples with the death of his parents, even after thirteen years. A credulous part of himself believes that the past thirteen years has been nothing but a twisted nightmare, that if he pinches himself, he will wake up in his home with his mother brushing his hair. Her voice will be as gentle as he remembered as she sings and father playing the piano to her tune, but no matter how hard he pinches himself, nothing changes.

Victor steps out of the shower, his damp feet sticking to the cool tiles. He leans on the sink in front of the mirror and studies his appearance. Victor matured over the years, he grew taller over the past few years and he cut his hair short. His body is lean with muscles and his shoulders are broad, but his face carries a feminine aspect. A lovely mix between his parents.

He pushes himself away from the sink and looked at his folded pile of clothes on top of the toilet, Victor gets dressed and dry his hair. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, the first thing that hits him is the cool air conditioning. Yuri is laying on the bed on his phone as Yakov read a book in a chair.

“How was your shower, Vitya?”

“Could’ve enjoyed it better if I didn’t hear the sound of my door slamming open.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. “Whatever, old man.”

He smiled fondly at the young figure skater. Yuri Plisetsky is his student and he has the potential to become great like him, Victor has a feeling that he won’t stop skating until he is better than him. Yuri tends to be vulgar, but Victor knows that there’s a soft side to him that he keeps hidden. The sensitive side of him is insecure about being an omega and as much love he receives from his fans, there is a copious amount of negativity that hits him. Victor has seen him get more irritated than usual when he has to take his suppressant pills.

“Are you okay?” Yakov questioned as Victor sat down on the couch. His thick gray eyebrows raised and a knowing look was in his eyes, he sighed and relaxed into the comfortable couch.

“I could be doing better,” Victor answered honestly.

“I know _they’re_ proud of you, Victor.” Yakov squeezed his shoulder, before getting up from the chair. “Come on, Yuri. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

The minute Yuri and Yakov left, Victor turned off the lights and let the tears flow into the pillow.

 

Victor fixed his tie and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear, he looked at the variety of pens and sharpies placed on the table. Victor yawned and stretched, he missed the comfy bed in his hotel room. He wished that he could sleep for another two hours. Yuri was seated beside him and texting furiously on his phone, a small smile on his face. Yakov talked with the security guards and they listened carefully to his requirements.

A security guard handed Victor the cat ear headband he requested, he thanked her and slipped it on top of Yuri’s head. His hands froze and twitched, Yuri’s cheeks became a bright pink and he glared at Victor with a murderous intent. Victor laughed and flicked a few more pictures of the teenager in his cat headband, he tried to take some with Yuri but he wouldn’t stop fighting.

“Meow, little kitty! Aww, you’re so cute.” Victor looked over the photos, a pleased smile on his face. His favorite was a furious Yuri staring at the camera as Victor gave a peace sign.

“These are going on Instagram!”

“I should kill you!” He snarled. He grabbed the headband and snapped it in half then dropped the pieces on the floor. “Fuck you and this headband!”

“Guess I better send these to Otabek!” Victor teased.

Yuri made a high pitched noise and went to punch his phone, but he was suddenly frozen in time. His eyes were the only thing not frozen and they were piercing in his direction, Victor snickered and showed Yuri that he sent the photos. Yakov between both of his students unamused, he snatched away Victor’s phone and shoved it in his pocket.

“Yakov-”

“No whining! It’s only nine in the morning, and you two are already bickering!” He looks toward the frozen blonde and snaps his fingers. Yuri's fist collides into the table as he falls over into Victor’s lap, he grumbles an excessive amount of swear words as he pushed himself up.

Victor reached out to squeeze his cheek, but Yuri caught his hand and scratched him with the sharp nails of a cat paw. Yuri’s ability was to shapeshift into a cute feline and when his fans got a hold of this information, it spread like wildfire. Yuri always makes sure to keep his ability hidden in front of fans but he won’t hesitate to shift into a cat when he’s alone.

“Excuse me, Mr. Nikiforov, I calculated the number of fans outside and there’s over one thousand and six hundred. Should I send them in?”

“Yes, please!”

The woman nodded and hurried back to the entrance, Victor took a quick selfie and posted it on Instagram to notify his fans. Loud screams of joy could be heard down the hall, he brought his hand to Yuri’s head and gave him a few pats.

“I know you’re mad at me, but put on a smile for the fans!”

“I wish I could snatch that shit eating grin off your face and shove it up your ass all the way to your throat,” Yuri mumbled, his hand twitching with anger.

 

Victor waved goodbye to the latest group of fans, he’s been at this meetup for three hours and his hand cramped and cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Yuri was fuming in a new pair of cat ears, a young fan gave to him. He didn’t dare tease him about it, knowing that a fate worse than death would come if he did.

Victor hardly does meetups with his fans and he does regret it. They buy his merchandise and products he's modeled on, but he doesn't show his appreciation. Mila, one of Yakov's students back in Russia, suggested that he does a meetup in Japan before the competition. He agreed and told Yakov his plan, Yuri was against it, but from the look on his face. He was having a good time.

He looked over at Victor, his gaze fiery. "What are you looking at?"

"At you, silly! I can tell you're having fun!"

"By fun, you mean fans handing me shit to sign and forcing me to take pictures, then yes. I'm having a fucking wonderful time."

A few fans proposed to him with strange ring candies and some of them came cosplayed as him in his old skating costumes, it was quite interesting, to say the least. Yuri's fans came in cat ears and he looked annoyed the moment he saw them, Victor heard him muttering to himself about putting a restraining order on them.

Regardless of how they felt, they both needed was a quick break. Victor wanted to ask, but he was hit with guilt the moment he saw relieved fans walking up to him with excited smiles. They've been standing for hours while he's been sitting a comfy chair, so he decided to wait for a few more hours.

A man in a raggedy gray sweatshirt and torn jeans came up in the line, his hair was just as disheveled as his appearance and eyes were focused on the ground. Yuri tensed up at the sight of his fan, but Victor gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He hissed and crossed his arms like he wasn’t scared. Victor should’ve known from the start that he was shady, but he could never judge their fans based on their appearance.

“Thank you for the support! Would you like me to sign anything?”

Time went slow when he felt a sharp object pierce his chest, Yuri screamed and bodyguards crowded them. The world wouldn’t stop spinning and the pain in his chest was searing, he doesn’t remember how he ended up on the floor. He held up his blurry hand covered in sticky blood, Victor panicked but let his heavy eyes close. The soothing voice of his mother filled his mind and he let the darkness take him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is back and he's as depressed as ever!
> 
> It's six in the morning where I am right now lmao! My writer's urge was flowing so I kept writing this story. Sorry, if this chapter is trash, but I couldn't wait to write it since Victor and Yuuri are finally gonna meet next chapter! Yurio is my pure child that deserves protecting. The support for this fic has been crazy and I really appreciate it! I'm not sure if I'll have a chapter out later today or tomorrow. I have two huge tests this week and I'm just all over the place when it comes to studying and doing homework. Enough about my life, thanks again for the support, it really keeps me going! Have a nice morning/afternoon/evening/night!


	4. Love Makes You Insane

He tugged the mask down his face and let out an apprehensive sigh, Yuuri has been standing in the line for three hours. It was late afternoon and Victor has been here since early morning; Yuuri came early hoping to get a good spot in line, unfortunately, hundreds of people waiting at the entrance with sleeping bags and other necessities. Phichit gaped at a group of young girls bringing out chilled water in huge bottles and bags of snacks out of their backpacks.

“We should have camped,” Phichit whined, shuffling side to side on his feet.

“Too cold for camping,” Yuuri replied, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the girl's snacks either. A loud rumbling emitted from his stomach and he covered his stomach in embarrassment, Phichit looked at him with a smug grin as his cheeks blossomed into a light pink. He shouldn’t have eaten a small breakfast but he was in a hurry. Phichit scolded him for it on the train ride to the building, but Yuuri was too busy checking Victor’s social media to care. He posted a selfie and Yuuri wished that he would like the photo two times.

“Hmm, I wonder what that could be?” Phichit questioned rhetorically, he glanced at Yuuri’s hand placed over his stomach. “No, wait, it couldn’t be hunger!”

“Phichit! Stop being cruel.” Yuuri pouted.

Phichit ignored him and continued on, “I would love some steaming hot katsudon that would hit the spot? Don’t you agree?”

Before he had a chance to respond, a loud scream could be heard near the front. Yuuri didn’t have a chance to investigate since people in the line began pushing him out their way, he almost fell from a hard shove, but Phichit caught him. He wrapped his arm around him and guided him to male’s bathroom that was nearby. Both young men watched the scene unfold, people were running away as their loud screams echoed down the hall. The unfortunate individuals were pushed to the ground and trampled on by others, it was hard to watch.

“Thanks for saving me back there,” Yuuri said. He wrapped his arms around Phichit and enjoyed the feeling of him hugging back, there was a dark part of him that couldn’t stop wondering what could’ve happened to him or Phichit if they weren’t far back in the line.

“What happened?” Phichit muttered. Bodyguards in intimidating dark suits were strict and harsh Russian accents came when they spoke Japanese, earlier Phichit commented how scary they were since they reminded him of the mafia. Loud voices speaking Russian could be heard as some of the bodyguards guided the crowds back to the entrance. “We should leave, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes were glazed over and he bolted towards the front, the calls of his name were deaf to his ears. His feet and body worked for him as he dodged the oncoming crowd, they all had a look of panic and fear in their eyes. He might’ve looked crazy, pushing people out of the way to get to the danger instead of fleeing with everyone else. Yuuri couldn’t run to safety while there’s a possibility that Victor is in danger or hurt.

He emerges through the crowd and stops in his tracks. There is a man being restrained by a group of bodyguards, his arms had morphed into sharp weapons. A few feet away, a couple of bodyguards were surrounding a body. Yuuri couldn’t breathe. Victor’s body laid motionless on the floor, an old man and blonde teenager helped him, as they lifted up his body ruby red drops could be seen falling to the floor.

“Let me help!” Yuuri shouted. His loud broken voice caught everyone’s attention. The blonde teenager began shouting in Russian to the bodyguards, his glare fiery as he stared at Yuuri, but he could see the fear in them.

Whatever he said didn’t help since bodyguards came and grabbed his arms tightly, they began dragging him away but he planted his feet on the ground and pulled away from their tight grips.

“My abilities! Please, let me help. I can heal him.”

The old man spoke quickly in Russian and the bodyguards stopped pulling him, instead they guided Yuuri forward and they laid Victor’s body back on the flat surface. He went on his knees and grabbed Victor’s hand, it was too cold. A wide open wound was above his chest, but he was still the most beautiful person that Yuuri has ever seen.

“You can’t leave me,” Yuuri whispered. He closed his eyes and braced himself, a light glow emitted from his hands. The light traveled up to the open wound in his still body, he opened his eyes and watched as the light gradually became dark, immediately it attached to his body. A low hiss came from his mouth as the itching pain became searing, tears fell as he felt the dark light pierce his chest. Victor's cold hand began grasping onto his and blue eyes slowly opened, he looked up to see the black haired man.

“Thank goodness,” Yuuri murmured. His hands released Victor’s and came to cover the warmth soaking through his shirt, a strong smell of metallic filled his nose. He felt a strange lump come up from his throat, Yuuri coughed into his hand and stared at the thick blood clot with a grim look. He gagged at the bitter taste of his own blood.

He let himself collapse, the voices blended into noise and then the noise became incoherent and his eyes blurred over. A blurry figure of Victor came and looked at him with concern, black spots decorated his vision until he could barely see his idol. He mustered up the best smile for Victor before letting the darkness take him.  


 

“I’ve never seen any magic like it,” Yakov muttered, breaking the silence the raven-haired man left behind. Yuri was pale and quiet as Victor laid his hand where the wound was supposed to be, but everything felt normal. No pain or blood.

“Mr. Nikiforov, h-how do you feel?” A woman questioned, she was one of the many bodyguards and her dark eyes were wide with wonder. Everyone was surprised by what they witnessed, they all have seen people with healing magic but nothing as self-destructive as his.

“Don’t worry about me, he’s the one injured. Get him medical help immediately and make sure the fans are safe!”

The bodyguards did what they were instructed and hurried towards the entrance, one man picked up the unconscious body. A few offered him help, but Victor denied it and got up himself. He followed the bodyguard down the long empty corridor it hurt to see abandoned belongings all waiting to be signed. He would have to make this up, but there was little he could do.

“The ambulance has been called Mr. Nikiforov and the culprit is outside with the police. They injected him with The Nullifier and he’s powerless.”

“Good, I don’t want him to harm anyone.” Victor gaze went from the floor to the unconscious young man, he looked familiar but it was far back in his mind. The man had messy black hair and from what he remembers, pretty hazel eyes. His skin was becoming paler as blood oozed from his wound. Victor feels too warm and everything is still a bit hazy, he just wanted to sleep the haziness away.

“Did you eat katsudon this morning?” The bodyguard asked.  
Victor’s eyebrows raised at the strange question. “Excuse me?”

“Sorry, my mother is half Japanese and she would make my family katsudon all the time, and you smell like homemade katsudon. Made me a little homesick.” Victor sniffed the air and suddenly the smell of the delicious smell of chicken and roasted vegetables flooded his senses, he covered his face and stumbled over his feet.

“Mr. Nikiforov?”

“I’m fine, please don’t worry about me.”

“Are you positive, your face is going red!”

“Yes, I’m just a bit heated.” He shook his head and began walking faster, the room wouldn’t stop spinning and he was only becoming warmer. He made ice and placed it on his forehead, a relieved sigh as his sudden fever went down. The entrance was crowded with weeping people and they all brightened when they saw Victor. He covered his face and went over to the flashing lights of the ambulance and watched as the paramedics dealt with the unconscious young man.

“Yuuri!” A young foreign man came running over, tears falling down his cheeks. He got on his knees in front of the paramedics and began begging, but nobody could understand the desperate words breaking off into voice cracks.

“I’m his best friend, please!” He hiccuped.

“Let me come too.” Victor is surprised by the words coming out of his mouth, along with everyone else. He doesn’t know this ‘Yuuri’ but there was an urge telling him to go to the hospital. “It’s my fault that he’s in this state.”

“Mr. Nikiforov, I’ll inform Mr. Feltsman and Mr. Plisetsky that you’re going to the hospital.”

“Thank you.”

He boarded the ambulance with the paramedics and the crying friend, the doors slammed shut and they began taking off. It was chaos in this tight space, one paramedic cut off his shirt and examined the hole in his chest as the other attached him to a machine.

“What’s your name and relationship to the patient?” A woman asked, a clipboard and pen in her hand.

“My name is Phichit Chulanont and I’m his close friend.”

“He’s waking up, Mihoshi-san!” Mishosi-san handed off the clipboard to another paramedic and went over to Yuuri.

“My name is Makoto Mihoshi and I’m your doctor.” His eyes were opened and Victor caught sight of the pretty hazel eyes glazed over with confusion. “You are in an ambulance. Your two friends, Phichit and Victor are here with us. We gave you a suppressant shot, you went into heat after your injury.

“We are almost at the hospital.”

Phichit gripped Yuuri’s hand and muttered a few prayers, Victor laid his hand on his back and comforted him the best that he could.

 

A few hours later, Victor is sitting a serene waiting room with Phichit in a seat beside him. He made desperate calls to friends and family, it was heart-wrenching to see him sob on the phone. His eyes were puffy and he was silent, Victor took his time to do research about the young man. He found out his was a Thai figure skater and found his Instagram, a bunch of selfies were posted and his latest post was a group of photos of him and Yuuri with the caption ‘hot springs with my favorite person <3’.

“I’m sorry for everything,” Victor muttered. Phichit sniffled and wiped away the oncoming tears.

“Don’t apologize, Yuuri is strong. I know he’ll make it out of this.” He knew those words were to comfort Phichit more than him, regardless he smiled and listened to Phichit talk about his close friend.“He sounds like a lovely companion.”

“He can be lovely when he isn’t being an ass. Yuuri is very selfless when it comes to people he loves, his magic is strong but self-destructive. I have a feeling he would go as far to die for someone else.” Phichit observed Victor and gave him a small genuine smile. “He's crazy like that, but that's why I love him."

Victor’s heart skipped a few beats, as he remembered the amount of love inside his eyes when he saw Victor looming over his fallen body. He's never seen a person glad to be in so much pain. His mother told him that love makes you insane, but Victor always believed that she was talking nonsense. Yuuri coming and transferring his injury to his body was the definition of insane, but it didn't make Victor's heartbeat any slower.

The doors opened and there was Mihoshi with a clipboard in hand and mask over her face, she lifted the mask and smiled. “We completed surgery and he’s making a smooth recovery. I’m here to show you to his room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! another chapter in the same day!
> 
> unfortunately, this will most likely be the last chapter I upload this week. my schedule is extremely busy but i will be back soon! my two children finally meet and it's a mess of emotions. next chapter, yuuri will be waking up and meeting victor properly, so look forward to it! i need to thank everyone for leaving me kudos and comments, the support is overwhelming and i love you for it! for the love, i made this chapter over two thousand words. hopefully, it isn't a mess of grammar mistakes and too wordy.
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://majestic-emo.tumblr.com/)


	5. Uncovering the Past

Victor and Phichit followed Mihoshi until they reached an open door, inside they could hear the faint noise of beeping from the heart monitor. She led them inside and the room was pristine and carried a strong scent of medicine, the windows were cracked open letting in crisp air and sunlight. Beside the bed were two chairs, Victor and Phichit went to sit down.

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hand and released a relieved sigh, Victor studied and noticed his delicate features. His chest rose and fell with even breaths came out, the blankets covered his injury. Hazel eyes and a bloody smile flashed in Victor’s mind, he mumbled a curse and blinked away the sudden memory. He rubbed his forehead and frowned, the fever hasn’t gone down.

“Alright, I just need to ask a few questions about Yuuri. Unfortunately, we couldn’t locate his files.” She clicked the pen against the clipboard and looked at them. “Let’s start from the beginning. How did he get injured?”

“I was attacked by a man and he stabbed me. I remember falling unconscious with heavy pain in my chest, but then a warmth filled me and I woke up. His body was lying unconscious and bloody.” Faces were pale as fresh snow in Russia, they were all surprised as much as Victor. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, everything seems to be going wrong. He hopes that it doesn’t become any worse.

“He used Naosu on you?” Phichit questioned, his eyes wide. The young man notices the confusion on Victor’s face and quickly explained. “It’s Yuuri’s ability.”

“Naosu? I’ve never worked with a patient with such a rare ability.” Mihoshi scribbled down notes and went over to the cupboards, she pulled out a red wristband and tied it around Yuuri’s thin wrist. “Naosu is a rare form of healing magic, only twenty people in the world wielded such a power. They have the ability to transfer their health to an injured individual, scientists would call it Self-Destruction.” She stared at Yuuri and moved a loose strand out a face, a frown on her face. “It’s an unfortunate ability to wield, they could transfer a terminal illness to themselves if they desire.”

“He could’ve died for me?” His throat went dry and his heat pounded, a person he barely knew was about to die for him.

“Yes, if we didn’t act fast enough.” She tilted her head, a few brown strands falling into her face. “Are you feeling unwell, Mr. Nikiforov?”

Victor’s fever only seemed to increase and the smell of katsudon flooded his senses again, his body tingled and he found himself wanting to devour the delicious smell. “I keep smelling this strange aroma and my body is hot.” He answered, truthfully.

“Naosu causes the individual to bond with the other, Yuuri bonded with you. He’ll be smelling your scent when he wakes up,” she pursed her lips. “It’s peculiar that you’re experiencing an increase in body temperature, that only occurs in new alphas.”

Victor still remembers waking up and discovering his dynamic, his mother’s sweet omega scent left him overheated and dizzy for a few weeks. He relished in her hugs since he got to inhale her scent and it left his body tingling, she informed him about bonding. The strong connection between a lover or family is addicting and intimate, Victor forgot what bonding felt like.

“I haven’t bonded with anyone for thirteen years.”

Mihoshi shakily raised her hand and straightened her glasses, “you haven’t bonded in thirteen years?!” She exclaimed. “It’s concerning when dynamics don’t bond with family or a mate, it can lead to various problems.”

“Well, I’m doing fine on my own.”

“Mental and emotional health problems.” She sighed and fixed her glasses once more. “Not properly bonding can lead to unhealthy coping mechanisms and depression. Are you sure you’re doing alright, Mr. Nikiforov?”

A light knock could be heard at the door, receiving everyone’s attention. Victor looked behind himself and saw a man in a gray trench coat and black hat, he was holding a briefcase and on his front shirt was a badge that said detective in silver letters. “Sorry for intruding, but I need to talk to Victor Nikiforov. It’s about the attack.”

He looked expectantly at the silver-haired skater. Victor nodded and got up from his seat, Phichit smiled and looked over his shoulder. “You go! I’ll make sure Yuuri is okay.”

He nodded and followed the detective out of the room, Victor released a sigh of relief. Saved by the detective, the last thing he wanted to talk about was his problems. That doctor wouldn't understand and neither would any therapist. He’s better off on his own, just like he has been for all these years.

He followed the detective out of the hospital and to a van, where a buff police officer stood waiting. The buff man opened the door and the detective and Victor entered the vehicle, within a few minutes the van began moving smoothly on the road. Both men moving as the tires hit small bumps on the road.

“So, the man that attacked you was Richard Kelvinov and he despised you, apparently ou caused the death of one of his mates.” He pulled out five manilla folders and opened them, the faces from _that_ night makes him nauseous. Sasha Jones, Adym Colleger, Owen Peterson, and Peter Hinson. “The death of your parents, don’t you remember snapping and freezing the second story of your house. Well, Richard was with a woman named Sasha Jones she suffered from third-degree hypothermia after you attack her.”

Victor looked through the pictures of her frozen body, her eyes were wide with fear and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her pale skin was an ugly black from the degrees of his ice and her face was turning a light blue. The men didn’t look any better, but their limbs weren’t as damaged as hers. They lost most of their toes, Victor felt a twinge of guilt.

“She died after she went in for surgery to replace her arms and legs, but she perished on the table. Adym and Peter are still in critical condition. Owen is the only one who escaped, no one has seen him since.”

“Where do I come into all of this?” He inquired.

“Your guardian, Yakov, what did he say to you that night?”

“He told me that the criminals came from a business and they killed families with strong magic, that could’ve been anyone’s family that night.”

“He lied to you, Victor.” The detective said. Victor thought he was lying, but he’s never seen such a serious look on a man’s face. “Your family were the only ones targeted.”

His heart stopped and his hands began to shook, the familiar lump filled his throat and eyes burned. All these years, he held a hope that his family was the unlucky ones to be chosen, but they were the goal the whole time. "Why?"

"They wanted to eliminate your parents and bring you in for experiments, their boss wields a strong ability. He can absorb power from people, but the magic he takes leaves his victims body pale and bony. It's like their souls were sucked out their bodies, essentially they were." The detective leaned forward and made eye contact with Victor. "You have to go into hiding for a long time, the boss received word about what you did and criminals are coming to get you."

 

Yuuri felt heavy when he first came too, but there was a pleasant warmth on his hand. He opened his eyes and blinked the sleepiness away, the last blurry memories flashed through his mind and he panicked. Where were Phichit and Victor? How did he end up here? He looked over on his right, and Phichit was napping in a chair with his hand holding his

“Thank goodness, he’s okay,” Yuuri muttered, rubbing his thumb over his hand. He noticed the faint beeping and saw the tube inserted into his thin arms, a hot sharp pain in his chest made his body quiver when he sat up.

“Oh! You’re awake.” A woman said she was walking in with a tray of pills and covered food, she came over to shake Yuuri’s hand. “I’m Dr. Mihoshi and I’m taking care of you.”

“Will I be able to leave?” Yuuri asked.

“No, silly! At least not today. You used Naosu and gravely injured yourself, don’t you remember?”

“Of course, I could never forget something like that.” He was overjoyed to see a healthy Victor free from injury when he was about to pass out. A strange smell of vanilla filled his senses, it left him feeling hotter, but he basked in the scent.

“Are you smelling Mr. Nikiforov’s scent? Your face is turning red, he was experiencing the same issue.” Dr. Mihoshi said as she fiddled with the pills on the tray. “You bonded with him after using your ability.”

“Where's Victor?”

“He left with a detective two hours ago, you’ve been sleeping for four hours. I’m not sure when your friend went out, but god knows he needed it.”

Yuuri squeezed his hand and made a mental note to apologize for causing him trouble. He swallowed the pills with a small cup of water, there was a steaming bowl of miso soup and rice under the dome. Dr. Mihoshi gathered up all the waste and threw it in the trash.

“Fill up on energy, you’re gonna need it for a speedy recovery.” She clasped her hands together, “I have other patients to tend too, please don’t hesitate to call me if you’re feeling unusual. Rest up, alright?”

Yuuri nodded and watched Dr. Mihoshi leave, closing the door behind her. He felt guilty when he yanked his hand away from Phichit and promised to leave him some rice to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! I'm back and finished with all my shitty testing. My grade lowered in history :'( but oh well pobody's nerfect. hahaha, I left a cliffhanger with Victor's past. THIS FIC IS ALMOST OVER 2000 HITS AND CLOSE TO 200 KUDOS?! I want to thank you again for the support, you guys seriously don't understand how ecstatic I am when I see a comment or extra kudos. You guys are the best and I love you all *virtual hugs and kisses*
> 
> To be honest with you guys, I wasn't going to upload a chapter for the rest of this week, but I put on some BTS and pushed through it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, this chapter is shorter than usual.
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely day!


	6. Discoveries

“Let’s give him a minute, Detective Yosuke.” Sakiya said, placing a comforting hand on Victor’s shoulder. He looked up and she nodded with a slight smile on her face.

“Alright, fifteen minutes,” Yosuke muttered, his hands moving around to organize all the files. Victor glanced at one file and caught a glance of a woman with her stomach gutted out, he felt nauseous. A few hours passed since he came here with Detective Yosuke, they went through files and asked him all types of questions. He despised looking at the pictures and hearing Sakiya read off the papers, it pained his heart to hear that they were other families targeted like his.

Victor left the investigation room without a second glance. His hands shook and lip trembled, everything he learned within a few measly hours frightens him. There was a rosy blemish forming on his arm from how hard he was pinching himself during the investigation. There were copious amounts of evidence and they all shared the same details, a happy family with strong abilities had either one or two children. They were either brutally butchered or neat kills and the children rarely survived. He and ten others were the lucky ones. Despite the evidence coming together, none of them lead to the real answer to the question. Who was in charge of the murders between families.

“That’s Victor Nikiforov?!” He turned and saw two lively young women looking at him with excitement in their eyes, they stuttered and gave him a shy wave. He gave them the best smile and watched them scurrying away with flushed faces.

He found an empty couch in a secluded area and pulled out his phone, there was either message from Yakov and Yuri or social media notifications about the attack. Victor didn’t want to deal with either of the situations, he wished that he was still home in Russian with his beloved poodle. Regardless of how he felt, Victor dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear.

“Vitya!” Yakov sounded relieved and there were faint noises in the background, but none Victor could make out. “Thank goodness! I heard you went to the hospital. How’s the kid-”

“I learned the most interesting things today.” Victor interrupted, he didn’t hear any noises and continued. “There is this international group of criminals that are killing families with strong abilities. From China to North America to Japan. Did you know they attacked Russia almost thirteen years ago? The Nikiforov Household?”

“Yes, Victor. I am aware-”

“Each family was sent a warning card and if the child survived they didn’t know about it. The family friend would tell them.”  He paused and let out a shaky breath. “Did you know that my parents were going to be targeted?”

It was silence then the sound of a clearing throat. “Victor, I had no choice.”

More silence, but this time it was from Victor. His mind became blurry as he crouched down to the floor, holding his phone tight with both hands. He was shaking badly, the tremors in his hand weren’t enough to keep the phone to his ear. He thought he knew Yakov, but he was a complete stranger in his eyes.

“Victor-”

“You raised me since their murder!” Victor choked back a persistent cry and clenched his fist. Treasured memories with Yakov flashed through his mind, he loved his coach like he was his father and cherished him as much as his parents. “You lied to me for thirteen years. How am I supposed to trust you?”

“What were you going to do if I told you, Victor?!” Yakov snapped, his voice harsh. “You were a teenager and you would’ve prevailed some idiotic vendetta, I wanted to tell you, but when you were ready.” A pause. “You’re not ready, now.”

“I am an adult! I can make my own decisions-”

“You are mentally unstable! No matter how much you try to deny it! I know you cry in the shower and I know you experience nightmares.” His heart stopped and he let the tears fall. “I love you more than anything, Victor, if I didn’t I wouldn’t have taken you in!”

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t want to yell at you,” Victor whispered.

“I understand, Victor, but we have to talk about this later. You don’t deserve closure by yourself.”

“I’m sorry for making a mess of everything.” He felt numb and exhausted, Victor wanted to sleep and wake up to a day where he still had his parents and he was happy with a lover by his side, but to wish for something like that is foolish.

“Don’t apologize.” He heard a sigh on the other side. “Where are you?”

“A police station. Detective Yosuke told me the man who tried to kill me was in a relationship with one of the murderers. She died from my frostbite.” Victor ran his fingers through his hair. “He came and picked me up from the hospital, I don’t know Yuuri’s condition.”

“Damn, I wish I was there with you, will you be able to do the competition on Tuesday?” He forgot about the competition happening in two days with everything going on, he wanted them to push the competition back a few days. Although he wasn’t feeling the best, he couldn’t let down himself or his fans. He worked too hard for the past two months.

“Yes, Sunday and Monday is enough time for me to heal.” He lied.

“If you insist, but don’t overwork yourself.”

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Nikiforov,” Victor looked and saw Sakiya with the files in her hand a gentle sympathetic smile on her face. “But your fifteen minutes are up.”

“Alright, I’ll wrap up this conversation.”

* * *

 

Yuuri scrolled through the posts on Twitter and Instagram, the media was thriving off the events that took place. Either they said that Victor was injured or he was healthy, but they all wanted Victor to come out and explain what happened. He was about to read another post when his phone was snatched away from his hand. “Phichit!”

Phichit woke up shortly after Yuuri finished lunch, he was a bit groggy with sleep but then he was hugging Yuuri tightly. Tears falling down his tears as he pressed kisses on his cheeks, Phichit yelled at him for almost giving him a heart attack before tackling him in a tight hug.  Once he calmed down, Phichit explained everything that happened while he was asleep. He was relieved to hear that Victor was going to the police after the attack, even though it would’ve been nice to wake up and see his idol sitting beside him.

“Hush, you shouldn’t read that stuff online!” Phichit scolded, his fingers moved across the screen and liked a photo. “You didn’t like the photos I posted on Insta!”

Yuuri squinted until the picture became clearer. It was him smiling at the camera as Phichit made a peace sign but the last one was sultry. Droplets of water were falling down his bare torso and he was getting out of the pool, the photo cuts off at his v-line and his eyes were looking elsewhere. His cheeks flushed, “I told you not to post any photos.”

“Don’t get mad at me. We’re only young once and you looked cute.” He smirked. “Almost appetizing.”

Yuuri made a noise of embarrassment, “I do not look appetizing!”

“Yes, you do! I bet Victor would take a bite out of you.” He dodged Yuuri’s embarrassed slaps and chuckled, “I’m still rooting for the Nikiforov-Katsuki wedding!”

The door opened and it caused the two young boys to stop their conversation, Yuuri’s eyes widened and his heart stopped as Phichit smiled. His idol stood tall in a navy peacoat and fitted black slacks, long slim fingers were in black gloves as he fixed his silver strands.

“Speak of the devil.” He whispered, giving him a wink.

Yuuri shoved him and gulped, suddenly he felt too hot and the strong vanilla scent was invading his nose. He wasn’t mentally or emotionally prepared for this meeting! How could he sit and talk with his idol like they were friends! He was in front of a strong and talented man, who he followed since his youth and meeting him like this was too good to be true. Yuuri felt subconscious of his appearance, he was in a hospital clothing and his hair was messy while he looked handsome. He doubted that Victor was ever ugly.

Victor sat down on the foot of the bed and smiled. “Thank you for helping me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The marking period ended and I am 100% sure that I made the honor roll! I have been busy with tests and life so please don't mind my absence. I hope you all had a spooky Halloween! I didn't go trick or treating since I was too busy. This chapter isn't long and I ended on a cliffhanger, I'm evil. But look on the bright side, Yuuri and Victor will finally meet next chapter and I'm hype to write. Phichit is my favorite character and having him in the room during the meeting will surely cause mishaps. I was happy to write the Yakov and Victor bonding moment, be prepared for more moments like those in the future.
> 
> I have good news! I am participating in NaNoWriMo so along with school, I have been outlining a story and characters. Nanowrimo is an event where you write for the whole month of November towards a specific writing goal, the typical goal is 50,000 words but my goal is to write a 40,000 word story. I want to apologize if chapters are late, but do keep in mind I am working on my NaNoWriMo project along with other projects!
> 
> Thank you again for the support!
> 
> [ask me any questions on tumblr!](https://majestic-emo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
